What Happens Now!
by Lynn2426
Summary: After Edward leves Bella in the woods, What will life hold for her. Well she meet someone from her past. Read and find out. Not to good at summers, but please read.I would love to hear from some of you!
1. Chapter 1

What Happens Now

I do not own Twilight and never have said different. Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight.

This takes place after Edward leaves Bella in the woods.

~Bella~

(Flash back)

Come take a walk with me he say's. I grab for his hand and he just keeps walking as if I never even tried.

Well it all makes sense. Now that I am lying on the ground in the woods, in the dark and it is raining. What a fool I am. I thought he loved me, really loved me not some crush. However, as I see it, He is a big fake, a big fat fake and Garr. I am so mad at my self. However, here I am lying on the ground drying my eyes out.

Wish it was just a dream, I would wake up, and he would be next to me again. The next thing I knew I was being carried by a large man out of the wood's to my house." I found her," he yells. Charlie comes running over to me. Are you ok baby?

Take her inside to her room and I will call the doctor Charlie say's very calmly.

As that night went on, I was asked so many questions and I was poked and pronged at. Then all went quit as I finally fall asleep. Then the next time I really see what is going on around me it is a new year. That means I let day's turn to week's and week's turn to months.

(End of flash back)

So Here I am setting down stairs eating with Charlie. Thinking to my self what the hell just happened, Why am I am being this way. Time to get a grip Bella. Now I am talking to my self, at lest it is in my head right? However, know one said this was going to be an easy day for me. I am planning on going to there house and giving my self-closure. Now that is what I need, to know there gone and there not coming back.

Charlie get's up and leans over and kisses my forehead. See you later Bella, Have a good day sweet heart.

I am so glad your doing better. I will Dad and you have a good day at work too. I say to him as he walks out the door.

All right, here I go, I am setting in my truck head down the long drive to there big and beautiful house. I can do this I can do this. I pull the truck over, and look around. The weeds have already over grown everything.

I'm standing at the front door and getting ready to push the door open when I thought I herd something.

Hello, is any one here? Ok then. I push the door open and walk inside. Everything looks the same as the last time I was here; there is not even any dust. However, there is a big envelope sitting on the table in the living room.

So I set down and rip it open. You know since it has Bella written on it. It is from Jasper. Jasper that can't be right, He does not even like me.

**_Dear Bella,_**

**_ I hope this letter finds you well. I know we never got to get to know each other, I really wish that it had been different. _**

**_I have always liked you; your emotions are so pure and calming._**

**_I really am writing this to tell you how sorry I am. That I tried to eat you. The more I think about that day and everything that happened the more I think. _**

**_I might have been filling everyone's blood lust on top of my own. _**

**_That still is no excises, I know that, and I am not making one either. _**

**_Just so, you know that I am sorry and I will always be thinking about you and wishing you well._**

**_Sinsirly,_**

**_JW_**

Well I think I'm speechless!


	2. Chapter 2

After I get home, I keep rereading it repeatedly. The letter I mean.

Thinking to my self that I have always wondered about Jasper. The questions I could ask him. Would he answer them? Well I should get some sleep, am going to start going back to school tomorrow, I'm sure it will make Charlie really happy. I drift off to sleep thinking about Jasper.

~Jasper~

I can't believe you Alice, All I have ever done is love you and try to be who you think I should be. This, this is how you treat me. Kick me out as if I am some kind of dog. Is there someone else, is that why you're doing this. Alice you know I love you.

You just need to leave Jasper; you're not welcome in my life any more. You have made up your mind every time you "slip up". In addition, you think I don't know it is not a slip up. Just go Jasper, Why everyone else is out hunting so they don't think badly of me when they get back.

WTH, Really Alice is that all you every think about is your self? Because I sure as hell thought better of you. But I was wrong, like I was about many other things to. You know I hope who ever your messing around with is very happy with there self. I am not a fool. I know something is going on with someone.

I pack my bags with a few things that fit into a duffle bag. Toss sit around my shoulders and head off on my bike. She anit keeping this. First things first, I need to hunt and then am calling my brother Peter.

For some reason after am done draining the bear, I took down. I cannot help but think about Bella. I wonder if she is doing ok. Maybe I should pay her a vist at lest stop and look in on her. She is so much more then she give's her self-credit for. I shake my head. With is wrong with me!

Alright time to call Peter.

"Hi fucker, long time no talky. Did that pixy let you off you leash longnufe to give me a call?"

I am not with Alice any more Peter; you should remember whom you are talking to.

"What's up your ass?"

Where are you guys? I want to come for a visit. You still in Wyoming?

It will be good to just be my self for a while.

"yeah we are, you on your why? "

Yeah

"Good see you soon"

Well that was a fast call. All right time to hit the road. I find my self a few hours later entering Forks.

What the hell, I didn't really want to come here. Or did I.

Oh well am sure she is ok and I can just swing by and say hi.

I pull up in her drive, at lest it looks like she's home. After knocking and waiting a few minutes for her to open the door. It swings open and she looks at me with her month open so wide am wondering if she is trying to catch flies. I reach up and closer her month.

Hi Bella, Mind if I come in?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jassper? Is it really you? What are you doing here? Is everyone else here too?

Hey there Darling come down, I can hear you hearth going crazy and you emotions are all over the place. I grab her hand, lead her into the living room, and have her set down.

I kneel In front of her and grab a hold of her hand, and start sending her calming waves so maybe I can find out what is going on with her.

She doesn't look to well, not to bad but maybe a little skinny.

Shush, darlings tell me why you feel this way please!

Jasper it really is you, Bella reaches up and puts her cool hand on my cheek. Yes it is me; tell me what is going on please Bella.

I watch as Bella takes a deep breath. Jasper You all left me here, with out saying goodbye or anything! How could you, You have always all been like my family. She is yelling by now and her breathing is picking up.

"She so fucking hot when she's mad" where did that come from?

He just left me in the wood, Left me as if I was nothing and was nobody. Just left me there in the woods.

I started to growl, I was pissed, what a pansy. Leaving this wonderful girl out in the woods by her self. How many ways can I rip that fucker apart.

Bella Honey, I am so sorry, He told us you did not want to say goodbye and never wanted to see us again. But by the look on your face, I can tell that, that is not true. I picked her up and put her on my lap why she cried.

I hear a sniffle, and see those big eye's looking at me. Jasper where is Alice?

And are you ok? You know being this close to me.

I let out a chuckle; Well Bella let me tell you something ok?

To start Alice and I are no longer together. I here hear her take in a deep breath. But she does not say anything. As for me being around you, I'm fine. To tell the truth I have always been fine, it is just when Edward and Alice was around they thought I would hurt you. Which I never really thought of hurting you. Also, I just stopped and feed. I look down at her and wink!

How about we get you something to eat and have a nice long talk? Does that sound all right to you darling?

Jasper, I didn't know you where from the south. Well you tell me about your-self please. You know if you don't have anywhere else to be and you know if you want to.

Bella, I don't know if you're going to like my story. It is not something am proud of. I do not care Jasper, What ever it is; it made you who you are today!

So for the next few hours I told her all about me. Then we just talked and talked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I lye here in my nice warm bed and starch. Man I haven't slept that good in a long time I say to my self. When I open my eyes, I didn't see Jasper any where. I felt a little panic. I shack my head when I smell food coming in to my room though the open door, and talking. I'm wondering about the talking. It sounds like Charlie and Jasper.

I get dressed in a hurry and run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Morning Bells, Charlie says and looks at me funny.

Morning, He just keeps looking at me. What do I have something on my face? I look down to find my cloths all inside out. I blush a bit and here Jasper chuckle. Everyone dresses like this now dad.

Yeah sure Bells whatever you say.

Look who stopped by this morning and brought breakfast. Jasper one of Dr. Cullen's kid's. Hum Dad I know who he is. Charlie laughs at me and shacks his head. I know that, I was just wondering why you didn't tell me he was coming for a visit. Says he just was on break from school and wanted to come see you.

Sorry dad, he kinda surprised me yesterday. Well set down and eat with us.

I think I like him anyway, why better then that Edwin, he was no good for you. Sorry Jasper, I know he's your brother and all. Don't worry about it sir. It's Edward though, but I call him Eddy. I am with you 100% that he was no good for Bella though.

Hum, Thank you for breakfast Jasper. "Wow look at that smile of his, So sexy" Where that come from. Your welcome Bella, I knew you wouldn't be up in time to make breakfast and start are hike before it got to hot today. The suns coming out in about an hour or so the weather man says. So it's going to be nice and sunny for are hike.

Oh I almost forgot. Dad you don't mind if I go right?

No, I'm gong fishing on the ress. Any way, I also know Jasper will bring you back with out a hair out of place, Wont you?

Yes sir, not a hair out of place.

Blush starts to creep up my cheeks as Jasper stars at me. What the hell is wrong with me today?

Charlie get's up and kisses my forehead, Have a nice day Bells, I'll see you later.

Alright dad, see you later. Leave some fish for the wheals. He walks out the front door laughing.

Hum, So Jasper we are going hiking today?

Yes Bella, I want to take you to one of my favorite spots here. You can bring a swimming cloths if you want to. Jasper I don't think the water is going to be that warm yet.

Just believe me when I say it's going to be plenty warm he says and winks at me.

He frikin winked at me!

Alright then, just let me run up stairs and grab some stuff, I'll be right back down.

Bella I have a bag of stuff already, just grab some cloths ok?

Sure, sure. Closed the door behind me and fall face first onto my bed. Jasper Hall winked at me and I liked it. She this fell wrong? It doesn't fell wrong, not at all. It fills right, better then right. Maybe something's wrong with me. But I can't help find Jasper Smoking hot and when he smiled at me, oh my I was felling things, hum yeah I was fell kinda hot my self. I am going to spend all day with Jasper, by the water. Crap he can fell my emotions up here. I blush and grab my stuff.

**_Please tell me what you think so far!_**

**_I have something a little spicy coming up._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We used my truck since all Jasper had was his bike.

He said it would take a little longer, which was fine by me. We pulled up this long road and drove for about 15 mins.

I pulled the bag out after me and put it on my back. Can I carry you; it will be faster to run there. I didn't want to freak you out by just tossing you on my back.

I look at him and bust up laughing. What's so funny? Hum nothing I was just thinking I didn't want to fall on my ass, and here you say you will carry me.

He winks at me again and tosses me up on his back. Hold on tight.

Wow, it didn't fill like this with Edward. Jasper fly's and it's so smooth.

WE are at this weird crop in the trees where he sets me down.

I would carry you more but I think it would be easer for you to get though this you're self.

I start following him down an incline, then around a cliff edge.

Just at the moment we get to the front of the cliff, the sun pops out of the clouds.

Jasper shines so bright, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

He looks back at me and smiles, You see something you like darling?

Crap, crap so busted. Hum, is all I could come up with. I turn to look at the view and I don't mean Jasper. This is wonderful Jasper, How did you ever find this place?

No answer, what the hell, where did he go?

Sorry Darling I wanted to open up the inside so light got in to the cave. Other wise you wouldn't see anything.

I found it when I got pissed off at Alice one day for sticking her visions in my face.

Well it's so wonderful here, Thank you for bring me.

Your welcome darling. Here let me show you the rest. I thought you could use a break from the world as we know it. So here we are.

Jasper grabs my hand and we turn and walk into a cave. It's dark and the walls are a little close together to start out with. But as we walk though, it opens up and the sun is shining though the top of the cave. Where the sun hits is this water that shines almost as bright as Jasper.

It's a hot spring Bella; I thought you might enjoy being relaxed.

Thank you again, this is wonderful. I have never ever seen anything like this.

Once again you're welcome. I packed some drinks and stuff for you and food to. Can't let you get hunger why were up here.

So it's ok to get in there as I reach down and fill the water, it's so warm.

Yes silly woman its fine to get in there. Alright but your going to need to go out side or turn around or something I say, as I start to blush.

He just looks at me with this smile on his face I couldn't even begin to tell you about. All I know is I start sweating and my heart starts pounding so loud in my ears.

Sure darling just yell when you're done. He winks and walks out of the front of the cave and leave's me there to change and think about him some more. I think I might have some feeling for jasper, Makes me wonder why they never came out before. Ah it was probly because Edward and Alice never let me around him.

~Jasper~

Wow, I hope this was a good idea. I feel so weird when I'm around her. I wonder why I have never noticed these feelings before; duh empathy. I beat it's got something to do with them ass holes. I'm sure of it. I wonder if Peter knows something. Wait he always knows something. Hell when she said to come out here so she could change I couldn't help but think about her taking off all her clothing and just getting in all nude and shit. Does that make me a pig? Man I hope not. I just, Man I want her and I still can't believe I have never felt this before. Such a feeling would be hard to hide. I look out over the vista and take off my pants and t shirt. I got my shorts on underneath. I turn around, and I here Bella from inside "jasper it safe for you to come in now"

Oh if she only new what I wanted to do to her, she might rethink what she just said.

I shack my head and smile to my self and start back in to Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am just standing there in my bikini; I cannot believe this is the one I grab.

Well I can do this; it is not as if he has never seen a woman in a bikini before.

But that don't me I am not nerves', oh, no he can feel that too. Deep breath Bella, in and out in and out. Ok I am better now. "Jasper It's safe for you to come back now".

Hum wow, I think I might be drooling, man I hope not. There he is standing right in front of me in nothing but swim trunks. I lick my lips and look at him. Hi Jasper, You had your shorts on already huh?

Hi Bella, Come on, I'm sure the water will fill great and you my dear need to relax, your wound up like a snake getting ready to strike. He reaches out and grabs my hand and we walk over to the waters edge. Now hold on a sec, I will get in and then help you, so you do not slip or anything. Then he winks at me and climbs in.

Ok I'm ready Jasper; Alright darling give me your hand. His hands move around my waist and he pulls me into the most wonderful filling water ever, it is just perfect. I let out a sigh when I get all the way in. I take that you like it Bella he says in a husky voice. Hmumm

It feel's wonderful Jasper, It's just what I needed. I dunk my head under water and as I come up im look at Jasper. I just don't know why I never noticed him like this before. But you kow I think I did, I was just too scared to notice notice him. But I'm the new Bella, I'm not going to let life pass me bye, I'm going to, Well I don't know yet; But I'm going to. He's just watching me. Almost as if I was his dinner, I know I should be scared but it is sexy as hell. I lick my lips and look at him. Come on Cowboy let us take a swim. I turn around and I hear a chuckle, I'm right behind you darling. We were swimming for quit some time, and it was fun, really really fun. Jasper does not have to breathe under water; he scared the crap out of me a few times. Every time I look at him, I get this huge smile across my face.

Jasper is now leaning up ageist the waters edge and watching me. Come here Bells and rest a few mins. You can lean up agents me. There I go with the lip licking again. As I get close enough he pulls me to him with my back ageist his chest and hands around my waist.

Hey, there cowboy, this is cool and I think this is the most fun I have had in a long time. Oh, Bella it is the most fun I have in a long time, you're not scared of me and I enjoy being around you so much. Sorry if I sound like a pansy, It's just everyone always is different around me then they are with everyone else you know. Yeah I get that Jasper. I lean back agenst him, And he has his chin setting on my shoulder. You smell so wonderful Bella, But not quit as you did before we left you. Did something happen after that, I mean besides the fact that Eddie boy is a fuck head. Nothing else that I know about, but I was so out of it, something might have happened and I didn't even notice. That is bad huh?

Don't worry about it darling, The past is the past. Hmm ok Jasper.

~Spicy little bit~

His hands start moving in small circles on my waist and his breath is tickling my neck.

Bella, I hear him whisper in my ear, and I fell his lip lightly touch my ear, it sends shivers down my spine. "The good kind" I want to kiss you, Will you let me kiss you Bella?

I slowly turn around in his arms and he still has a hold of my waist. His lips are so smooth when they come down softly on my own. He is giving me little nips here and there. I let out a little moan; he sneaks right in as mouth opens just the tiniest. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I have never been kissed like this before. My arms snake around his neck and are tongs dance together. I Had to pull away to catch my breath, But that did not stop him. Jasper is kissing down my jaw line to my ear and back again, He pulls away and blows lightly on the line he just kissed. Another moan leaves me. A growl left him. He starts kissing me again, oh so much heat. I feel his hand s work the ties on my bikini. He grabs it and tosses it out of the water. Is this ok, if you want me to stop, I will Bella, You have to know that. I whimper" Don't stop, please don't stop"

He pulls away again and a whimper leaves me before I can stop it. Don't worry darling I won't stop if you do not want me to. He has my hips in his hands, Rap your legs around my waist darling. I did as he says with out thinking twice. HMm perfect Bella, You are so lovely, is all he says before he leans down and licks across my breasts, your taste is just right. My hand move to his hair as he licks and nips every inch of both breast and oh my he's projecting all that lust and something else right at me. I feel him getting bigger between my legs and I cannot help my self-but to move my hips into him just a little. This sends me off moaning and nibbling on his ear. He growls again and if that and the sexiest thing I have every herd. Jasper more I want more please! I whimper out.

He looks up at me from my breasts and smiles the sexiest, panty dropping smiles I have every seen. His hand snakes down in between are body's, you sure Bella? I whimper as I fill him rub my core. His lips meet mine again as his hand does the wicked things to me. I am lost and there is no coming back from this. My head falls back on my shoulder and I let out a moan and bite my lip as his month once again descends to my breasts. His hand slowly works its way under my bottoms. His long cool fingers start to rub me in all the right ways. Slowly at first and then a finger moves to enter me. Jassper I moan, don't stop I whimper as I start moving my hips. He keeps his pace just perfect, why his rubs my sexy button too. I am going to make you come for me Bella, Would you like to cum. Jasper yes, and I think that is what came out of my mouth. His lips, tong and hands are moving just perfect with each other. I feel a tighten all over my body as Jasper picks up the pace and nibbles a little harder on my nipples. Then I'm yelling out "Yes Jasper" Oh I moan; Jasssper. He growls up at me and kisses my lips in a toe tingle kiss, well it would be if my toes wenrt already tingling. You pussy is so hot Bella he says as he rubs me slowly; I feel you pulsing. Hummm jasper is all I say as I lean my head on his shoulder. Chuckling as he takes me out of the now over heated water and we set together.

I drift off, leaning on Jasper.

So telll me, Do you like it! This is the first spicyness I have ever wrote and ther is more to come. And I think it's just going to get hotter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~ Jasper

Bella, Bella it's going to get dark soon. I should get you back to your house.

As she stretches out on me with a smile on her lips, I can't stop thinking about how much I still want her. When my name fell off those lips. Crap I need to think of something else, I don't think she ready for us to go all the way.

Come ill even help you get dressed, She looks up at me with a pout. Sorry, Charlie have my ass if I don't get you back.

~Bella

Fine I'll get dressed, only because I like your ass right where it's at at. Ha I stick my tong out at him and wink. If you keep giving me that smirk Cowboy I might change my mind and take it off again. He looks away and chuckles. Alright let's go. He picks me up and swings me on his back. I just can't help my self, I nibble on his ear. Damn it Bella, if you don't stop we might run into a tree. Hehe ah come on cowboy, I know you like it.

Oh that is so not the point I'm getting at woman.

We stop by my truck and he sets me down on the passage side and moves around o the drivers and I can't seem to take my eyes off him. I smile at him kinda saucy I think anyway and climb in. He leans over and kisses me so softly I don't even have words to say what is happing on the inside of me. Thanks you Jasper for the wonderful day, I hope we can do again soon. Sure Darling we can, I had a wonderful time too.

The drive back to town didn't seem to take long at all.

As we pulled up at the house Jasper let out growl, Bella who is that? I looked over his shoulder. Oh it's ok Jasper it's just Jake and his dad. It's cool. You do know there wolfs right? He asks softly. Yeah I do, and im ok with that. There is so much that I thought was fake out there in the world and I'm glad not to be bland any more. So you have no reason to be worry ok, I say as I put my hand on his cheek and make him look at me. I lean and kiss his cheek. Come on let's go in. Ok you win woman, I just don't want you hurt again. I know and I'm ok Jasper.

As we walk in I hear them talking about me. Hi everyone I yell as I find I don't so much like what Billy is saying. Hi Bells your home, You two have a nice time? Charlie asks

Yeah dad it was great, I took some pictures too, I'll have to show you later. Cool kid, why don't you two come watch the game with us. Come Jasper you like foot ball, I ask if you want beer but Charlie say no I said and started laughing at the look on Jasper face.

That's ok; um I don't drink anyway Bella. Jake was glaring at Jasper and it was kinda pissing me off. So I seat right next to him and kicked him in the leg as I pull jasper down next to me. Who's winning Jasper asks Charlie. Ah it's half time and there tied 4 to 4.

We seat there though the rest of the game. It wasn't to bad, I guess if I wouldn't have notice Jake casting dirty looks Jaspers way off and on though the game.

We should head out Jake, You can call Bella later. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. Yeah sure dad, Jake says as he get's up I'll call you later Bella, See you later Charlie and then they where gone. Charlie looks at the door and shacks his head, you know sometimes I don't understand how people can be so rude. I'm glad you kids had fun today, Bella sure could us it. We are too sir, and I thought she could too. Well I'm off to bed. Oh yeah Bella your new movies came in the mail today he said and winked at me.

Hmm that was weird.

Jasper you want to stay and watch one with me? Sure, I'll go and make some pop corn.

Night kids Charlie yells. Night dad, night sir.

Alright what one do you want to watch? Never mind, let's watch True Blood. Jasper starts to chuckle from the kitchen. It's like one of my favs. And I have been wanting to watch it. Still chuckling as he come back in with a bowl filled with popcorn and sets next to me. Its fine darling, I like the show to tell the truth. Nice, I grab the blanket off the couch and toss it over us and snuggle next to him.

**_Alright, let me know_**

**_Coming up next might be something a bit spicy!_**

**_Thank you for reading ever one._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Who would have thought that a real Vampire would like the True Blood Vampires? I sure didn't, Jasper wasn't even making fun of the vamps from the show. He was on the other hand looking kinda puzzled. Hmmm store away for later Bella.

Now as I talk to my self the only thoughts running around in my head are that I want to kiss Jasper again. Well hell, I'm going for it cuz now he's looking at me puzzled, Sometimes it's not so good that he knows what I'm feeling. I lean up to his lips and run my tong over them. Woo I herd a moan. So I lick them again and the next thing I know he's got me all up in them strong arms and is kiss the crap right out of me. Oh, I know crap is not a sexy word but come on panting here. As Jasper leaves my lips, he starts to trail down my jaw and to my ear and oh, he is nibbling. Bella, he whispers and blows lightly. Licks and nibbles down my neck oh he took off my bra sometime. More nibbling, licking, and ohh he's got one of my breasts in his hand. Oh and what he's doing is oh, oh oh my. He's rolling my nipple between his fingers, nibbling, and sucking. Bella, honey I want to taste you again he whisper as his head dips down to my breasts and he stats sucking though my shirt. Oh mmm. My hands start to roam up under his shirt and down to the waste of his jeans and around to and back again. I get the button undone as he does wonderful thing to my breasts, my shirt is now up right above them and he's nibbling and sucking and oh the licking! I move my hand lower so I can fill him though his jeans and he lets out a growl. I put a little presser on him there and get another growl and one of his hand's moves lower on me. I lean up and move a bit around so I can put one of my hands slower too and put me closer to him. I slowly unzip his pants and slide my hand in and he jump in to my hand. Wow, he is so big. He keeps moving lower and moves into my panties. Oh, Bella you're so wet for my darling is what comes from him before he starts rubbing me. I put a little more pursers on him as he moves in my hand again and start to pump a little, It seems the more I move the more he's moving his hands on me. Oh my Jasper don't stop, you had better not stop either darling. We were trying for you know quit moans that was working most of the time and wow. My hips started to move and he started to buck up in my hand and moved faster. He had his mouth on my breast to cover his moans and I had my head buried in his neck and oh my. Jasper I'm going to, So am I he whispers right before I fill him go. I lean into him panting and he's breath really fast to.

Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you woman? All I want to do right now is take you to my bed and get all these cloths off you and have my way with you. I think I need to go hunt darling, I don't want to hurt you and I'm sure I won't but to be on the safe side. Oh Jasper, I want to kiss you again and take these cloths off and taste you like you did me, and have my way with you too. But I understand, I should go to bed and you should go hunt. I really really do not want Charlie walking in on this. So we untangle from each other. Jasper leans down and kisses me; I will see you in the morning darling have a good night. You to Jasper, Night.

Up to bed with me, maybe I should take a cold shower before going and lying down. Na too much work. I clime out of my cloths and toss them on the floor. I was out as my head hit's the pillow.

_**Ok I have more in the making right now, and should have more for you later today or tomorrow morning so what do you think? You think they should just get over with it or do you think they should wait?**_

_**I got a twist coming, not going to tell you how big, but one is coming soon.**_

_**Thank you for reading you all..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ther's some leamon in here, just wanted to let you know before you started reading. Just in case you know you dont like to read them!_**

Chapter 9

I woke up in a cold sweat, wishing I could just close my eyes and be back in my dream.

Oh what a dream; everything felt so real it was a bummer to wake up to the sun coming in though the window.

Charlie already left for work, said he was pulling a double today. That is nothing new, he is always working. I garbed a quick breakfast and headed over to see Jasper. He wanted to just hang out today, said he had something he need to tell me. This was fine with me.

He had the door open before I even stepped out of my truck. I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled right back at me and put his arms around me in a soft but firm hug. Hi, I whisper; hi, you're self he said with a smile in his voice. Come in and tell me what movies you want to watch or do you want to play pool or something? Hmmm how about we start by playing pool that sounds fun, if you let me get a shot in. Laughing at me, he grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs to the Callens game room.

I will rake it up Bella why you grab you something to drink. Ok sounds good. When I get back to him, he's leaning there against the pool table with two pool sticks. You break he say's as he winks at me.

All right, here go's nothing. I aim and shout and the balls skater. Woo I think I might be getting better Jasper. Therefore, you can just bring it Cowboy. The first game went fast, And Jasper won. Duh that was a no brainier. However, the second won I won, and I am thinking he let me win.

Jasper walks up to me and put's his arms around me and smiles in my neck. Bella darling I think we have a tie. Hmm I lean back into him; and what do you think we should do about this Jasper? I don't know what to do about the game but I know what to do about you standing next to this pool table. He turns me around, puts my ass on the edge of the pool table, and starts to kiss down my neck and then back up to my lips.

I let out a little moan in his mouth as I open up to him. This kiss is different then all the rest, it's as if he is starving and cannot get enough of me and does not think it will last or some thing. I pull him closer as he backs off my lips and moves down my collarbone. I am panting harder with ever breath I am taking. Jasper too many cloths. He grabs his shirt, takes it off, and does the same with mine. Still to much he growls as my bra go's next and then my pants and panties. I here his zipper go down and he is standing there in front of me in nothing but his birthday suit. I lick my lips and move further onto the pool table; Come here Cowboy. He climbs right up with me. Bella you are so beautiful he whispers as his cold lip touch the inside of my thigh. Making little whimpering noises as he nibbles and kisses his way up my body. Oh Jasper… His hands are moving all over my body the same time his lips are moving. He moves back down my body and nibbles his way to my center. He licks and nibbles at me and all the while, I am wiggling trying to get even closer to him. I am not letting you com yet Bella; I want to be deep inside you when you com for me. I want to feel everything! His hands work there way up to my breasts and light rubs my nipples Intel they make a hard pike. I can fill Jaspers hard member on the inside of my thigh as he moves back up, starts his nibbling, and lick on my breasts.

Jasper; I want you so bad, Please Jasper. Do not make me beg you know I will. I say as my hand move to his hair and pull at him to move up. When I get him where I want him, I kiss him so deeply that I am comptly lost. I move my hands down and run them up, over his lower back, and down to his firm ass. The fill of his muscles flexing makes me even hotter. One of my hands move around and light strokes his shift. The moan that came out of him was so sexy I nearly cam right there. I keep pumping Intel he moves my hand away. Darling I want to com inside you not on you, he says as he moves his self to my entrance. This is going to hurt a little and I am so sorry. I will take most the pain with my gift darling. Do it Jasper I want to fill you, every part of you.

He pushes his self in inch-by-inch Intel he is all the way. I give off a little whimper, I didn't mean to. Shush darling I got you. Jasper was straining, every muscles in his body was stiff. As the pain moved away I wiggled my hips, and oh my that is the most amazing filling I have ever felt. Jasper slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. My hands moved on their own to his ass and my hips moved with every move he made. Oh, oh Jasper; faster please faster. His moans and growls merged with mine. It feels like we have electricity running though every inch of both of us, like we are self's have merged together.

My lower belly starts to tighten and Jasper starts to move faster, He's saying something but I didn't hear any of it as my orgasm hit with such force, My body rocked and shock and my thighs tightened around Jasper and he let out a growl that was half moan and then yelled my name as his left my lips. He leaned down not putting all his weight on me but some of it and it felt great. Kisses everywhere is what he was doing and he whispered softly in my ear. I love you Bella, you are my everything; my mate my soul.

I didn't hear any of it but the I love you Bella before I fell asleep in his arms on the Cullen's pool table.

_**So what do you think? Was it spicy enough for you?**_

_**There is more to come and I am hoping everyone is likening it so far.**_


End file.
